


A Drink, or Something

by thesewarmstars



Series: Quote!fic Series [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewarmstars/pseuds/thesewarmstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt from <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=quote_inspired"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/quote_inspired/"><b>quote_inspired</b></a></b>: "I don't know about you guys, but we are the weirdest herd I've ever seen." (Ice Age).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drink, or Something

Thoughts of their too-brief kiss at the ball earlier would not leave Severus’ head. He wished he’d had some warning so he could have paid it the attention it deserved, but as it was he was swimming in the details – the scratchy stubble on the boy’s chin, his hands resting on Severus’ upper arms, the flick of a tongue before he’d pulled away. Maybe it was a good thing he couldn’t remember it clearly, after all.

They’d managed to secure a table in the crowded pub, and sat silently nursing their drinks. Conversation was difficult to begin with because of the noise, but he knew that wasn’t the extent of it. For the umpteenth time that night, Severus questioned his own sanity.

Harry abruptly drained his drink and set it on the table with a dull clunk. “Blimey, we make an odd couple, don’t we?”

He couldn’t argue that.

When Severus did not reply, Harry continued. “All right, I’ll just cut to the chase, shall I?” He raised an eyebrow and adopted what Severus assumed he thought to be an enticing look. It was not entirely wide of the mark. “Your place or mine?”

Relieved beyond measure, Severus tossed a few coins onto the table. “I leave the destination at your discretion, if only we get there quickly.”

Harry groaned and pulled him close. “Right – my place, then. Hold tight.”

As he was whisked into that brief moment of in-between, Severus wondered if he’d ever be able to let go.


End file.
